Crazy! But It's Great!
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: My First FF with NC Scene!/Hati - hati memberi ide pada seseorang, karena bisa - bisa kamu yang jadi korbannya!/ Yaoi Story - HaeHyuk version/ Dont like dont read! RnR Pleaseeee!


**Title :**

**Crazy! But It's Great**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai and include NC Scene! Dont like Dont read!**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves.**

**.**

**.**

KLIK!

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa dimatikan ya?!"

"Karena aku bosan melihatnya! Aish, Hae! Teman - teman bilang aku king of yadong, harusnya kamu yang dapat gelar itu!"

PLUK! Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat di wajah seorang namja berambut blonde.

"Ish, Hae!"

"Cepat nyalakan lagi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya, Hyukkie! Barusan itu sedang tanggung!"

"Itu urusanmu."

Pluk! Sebuah bantal sofa kembali mendarat di muka namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie.

"Ya Lee Donghae! Kenapa melemparku lagi?!"

"Kubilang nyalakan lagi! Tadi sedang seru!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya Hyukkie, berikan remote tv dan dvdnya!"

"Tidak akaaaaan!"

Pluk! Kembali sebuah bantal sofa mengenai wajah Eunhyuk.

"Ya Lee Donghae...!"

PLUK! Kali ini bantal sofa mendarat diwajah Donghae.

"Kenapa balik melemparku?!"

"Salah mu sendiri yang mulai!"

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

"Berikan remotenya!"

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

"Tidak akaaaaan!"

Dan perang bantalpun dimulai!

Jika ada yang bertanya ada apa, sebenarnya tidak ada apa - apa. Kehebohan seperti itu memang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin di Apartment ini.

Lee Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae adalah dua sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Mereka sama - sama berasal dari Mokpo. Keluarga keduanya pun sudah saling mengenal, ini yang membuat kedua Umma mereka memutuskan menyewakan sebuah apartement dengan dua kamar untuk mereka berdua saat keduanya memutuskan melanjutkan Kuliah di Seoul. Saat ini mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 2.

Sebagai seorang namja yang menginjak dewasa, mereka pun mulai tertarik dengan film porno. Awalnya Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu mengenal hal tersebut, tapi kemudian justru Donghae yang menjadi ketagihan.

"Ya Unyuk! Cepat berikan remotenya padaku!"

"Tidak akan, ikan cucut!"

PLUK!

.

.

"Arrrgh! Kenapa bisa begini?!"

Donghae mengerang frustasi. Sudah 15 menit dia mencoba, tapi tetep tidak merasa apa - apa.

"Ayolah biasanya berhasil."

"Hae, kamu baik - baik saja?"

"Tidak!"

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan dibalik pintu kamar mandi mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Bayangkan para Noona cantik di kampus, bukannya biasanya itu berhasil?"

"Kali ini tidak bisa."

Kembali Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Pabboya, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae memutar matanya saat mendengar ejekan dari Eunhyuk walau Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia berada di dalam kamar mandi sambil terduduk di closet, sementara Eunhyuk di luar kamar mandi sambil menempelkan telinganya di pintu dan terus mentertawakan Donghae.

Hari ini Donghae pulang dengan dvd film porno terbaru yang dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk sudah memperingatkan kalau dvd porno Kyuhyun biasanya sangat ekstrim, dan benar saja karena ternyata film porno tersebut berisi namja dengan namja. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa sangat terangsang hingga membuat juniornya terbangun. Biasanya dia cukup berhandjob ria sendirian di kamar mandi sambil membayangkan para Noona cantik di kampus melakukan blowjob untuknya, tapi kali ini hal itu tidak berhasil.

"Hae..."

"Apa?" Suara Donghae terdengar semakin frustasi. Sudah dia bayangkan Noona paling cantik dan sexy tapi tetap tidak terasa apa - apa. Dia mulai merasa kesakitan karena juniornya yang tegang.

"Aku ada ide. Coba bayangkan namja yang melakukannya untukmu."

"Mwo? Yang benar saja!"

"Coba saja! Bukankah tadi film yang kamu lihat itu film... Ya begitulah! Siapa namja yg menurutmu sexy? Bayangkan dia."

Hening sesaat, tetapi kemudian Donghae memilih menuruti ide Eunhyuk. Tangannya kembali mengenggam juniornya dan matanya terpejam membayangkan seorang namja jongkok di depannya. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa sensasi berbeda saat membayangkan itu bahkan disaat tangannya belum digerakan.

"Ahhh." Tangan Donghae mulai bergerak. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan mendengar desahan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya idenya berhasil.

"Mmmmp... Ahhhh... Oh it's good!"

Desahan semakin terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, tapi kemudian matanya membulat sempurna.

"Aaaahhh... Comeone Hyukkie... Ini benar - benar hebat! Aaaaahhhh..."

"Mwo? Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk mematung sesat. "Hyukkie? Dia- dia... Ya Lee Donghae! Kenapa menyebut namaku?"

KLIK! Eunhyuk mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi. Terkunci!

"Hyukkieee... Faster... OHH...ahhhh!"

"Ya ya ya, Lee Donghae! Pabboya Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk mulai menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya mulai memerah membayangkan dirinya berjongkok di depan junior donghae dan melakukan blow job.

Sementara itu Donghae sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang Eunhyuk buat. Tangannya semakin bergerak cepat. Matanya tetap terpejam membayangkan mulut Eunhyuk yang sedang memanjakan juniornya.

"Ahhh Hyukkie... Ohhh ya... OHHHH...! Terus Hyukkie! Hampir... Ohhh... Aku hampir sampai! Ahhhh!"

"Ya! Apanya yang terus?!" Eunhyuk mulai berteriak frustasi. Diacak rambutnya kesal, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. "Kamu benar - benar bodoh, Hae!"

Donghae tetap tidak menggubris. Desahannya justru terdengar semakin keras.

"Ahhhh faster, hyukkie baby... Ahhh! Ssssshhh... Good boy! Ahhhh hampir... Hampir... Ham... Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Terdengar desahan panjang Donghae. Eunhyuk tahu apa artinya itu; sahabatnya sudah mencapai klimaks.

"Haaah." Donghae mendesah lega. Juniornya sudah terkulai lemas sekarang. Dia mengkerutkan keningnya bingung, cairan yang keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Setelah membasuh juniornya dan kembali memakai celananya Donghae segera membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan Eunhyuk ternyata masih berdiri disana. Kali ini dengan tatapan -aku akan membunuhmu-. Donghae hanya memberikan cengiran ikannya.

"Ikan cucut!" Suara Eunhyuk lebih terdengar seperti desisan. "Pabboya ikan cucut!"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tetap memasang cengiran ikannya.

PLAK! Tangan Eunhyuk pun mendarat di kepala Donghae.

"Aish! Appo, Hyukkie!"

"Pabboya, Lee Donghae!" Setelah mengatakan itu Eunhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae menuju dapur. Dia perlu segelas air sekarang. Sementara Donghae justru menyeringai. Lalu menatap juniornya yang sudah tertutup celana.

"Hei Donghae Kid, sepertinya kamu benar - benar menikmati tadi. Belum pernah kamu mencapai klimaks seperti tadi."

.

.

"Hyukkie... Ohhhhhh."

Eunhyuk benar - benar sweetdrop kali ini. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Donghae berhand job dengan membayangkan dirinya dalam satu minggu terakhir ini. Eunhyuk sudah melakukan aksi protesnya tapi tidak digubris oleh Donghae.

"Ikan cucut itu... Aish!"

KLIK! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring di sofa segera bangkit.

"Berhentilah membayangkanku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Mwo?"

"Ternyata membayangkan namja yang melakukannya itu sensasinya luar biasa!"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang dibayangkan?!"

"Karena menurutku Hyukkie namja paling sexy!"

Eunhyuk benar - benar ingin memukul Donghae kali ini.

"Coba saja sendiri sensasinya, Hyukkie. Kamu boleh membayangkanku saat melakukannya."

Mata Eunhyuk benar - benar membulat sempurna mendengar celotehan santai dari Donghae. Sementara Donghae memilih berjalan santai menuju dapur, mengambil sebotol air dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Eunhyuk masih mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia benar - benar menyesal sudah memberika ide itu kalau pada akhirnya dia yang dijadikan bahan khayalan Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap ke sekeliling apartement. Sudah dari setengah jam lalu Donghae pergi ke supermarket.

Eunhyuk menatap tumpukan dvd porno di dekat dvd player. Dua pertiga dvd itu adalah milik Donghae.

"Ikan cucut itu..." Eunhyuk meraih salah satu kaset yang tersimpan di paling atas. "Sudah lama juga aku tidak melihat film seperti ini..."

Dimasukan kaset yang dia pilih secara random ke dvd player, ternyata isinya namja dengan namja.

"Hmmm... Aku penasaran, kenapa Hae lebih cepat terangsang oleh film seperti ini sekarang."

Eunhyuk menatap layar tv dengan seksama. Seorang namja imut dan seorang namja tampan terlihat disana. Adegan per adegan mulai berlangsung, tanpa Eunhyuk sadari dia mulai gelisah. Tangannya mulai mengetuk - ngetuk meja di depannya.

"Ahhhh Hyung! Faster!"

Desahan si namja imut terdengar semakin keras, sementara si namja tampan yang berada diatasnya semakin mempercepat juniornya keluar masuk di hole si namja imut.

"Hyung.. Ak..ku.. Ohhh hampir Hyung...ahhh."

"Bersamaan, chagiya...ahhh."

Eunhyuk merasa semakin tidak nyaman dan itu karena juniornya ternyata sudah terbangun dan mulai membuat celana dalamnya terasa sesak.

"Shit!" Umpat Eunhyuk sambil langsung menurunkan celana santainya. Diturunkan juga celana dalamnya. Terlihat juniornya sudah berdiri tegak, sudah terlihat cairan keluar diujung sana.

Dia terduduk disofa dengan junior yang terkspose. Diambil remote dvdnya dan diputar ulang sampai adegan dimana si namja tampan mulai mempermainkan junior si namja imut dengan tangan dan mulutnya.

Eunhyuk mencoba membayangkan noona cantik seperti biasa tapi itu malah membuatnya tidak mood.

_**"Coba saja sendiri sensasinya, Hyukkie. Kamu boleh membayangkanku saat melakukannya."**_

Kata - kata Donghae tiba - tiba terlintas dfikirannya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, lalu mulai membayangkan Donghae berjongkok di depannya. Dibayangkan bagaimana tangan kekar Donghae menyentuh juniornya, dan Eunhyuk bergetar.

"Ahhh..."

Eunhyuk mulai menggerakkan tanggannya perlahan, namun khayalannya membuatnya merasa tangan Donghae lah yang bergerak.

"Ohhhh... Sssshhh..."

Eunhyuk mulai menikmati hayalannya sendiri. Digerakan kedua tangannya dengan lebih cepat. Matanya tetap terpejam, merasakan sensasi yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Ohhhh Hae..."

GRAP! Mata Eunhyuk terbuka saat dia merasakan ada tangan lain yang menyentuh juniornya.

"Ha-Hae?"

Donghae terlihat sudah berjongkok dibawah sambil menggenggam junior Eunhyuk. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya. Sementara itu tangan Eunhyuk yang sudah terlepas dari juniornya kini mulai meremas pelan sofa saat Donghae mulai mengusap - usap juniornya.

"Sepertinya ada yang menyebut namaku tadi."

"Ha-Hae... Itu..." Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Digigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang sudah akan keluar.

Donghae mulai meremas junior Eunhyuk, membuat gigitan bibir Eunhyuk pun terlepas.

"Ahhh, Hae! Hentikan!"

Donghae semakin menyeringai. Eunhyuk menyuruhnya berhenti tapi gesture tubuhnya justru kebalikannya.

Donghae semakin bersemangat meremas dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Eunhyuk terlihat semakin gelisah. Matanya terpejam, dan desahan - desahan semakin terdengar jelas.

"Ah Hae! Enakkkh... Ahhhhh!"

Donghae semakin menyeringai, lalu...

"Ahhhhh! Ha-hae, apa yang... OHhhh!"

Donghae semakin semangat menjilati junior Eunhyuk. Lidahnya bergerak lincah. Dijilat juga lubang junior Eunhyuk membuat tubuh namja pemilik gummy smile itu bergetar.

Hap! Donghae mulai memasukan junior Eunhyuk kedalam mulutnya membuat mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Donghae, dan dia merasa sangat malu. Melihat juniornya berada dimulut sahabatnya itu membuat pipinya memerah sempurna.

Donghae mulai menggerakan mulutnya, membuat Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan mata sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Ahhhh... Hae... I-ini enakkkh... Ohhhh..."

Tangan Eunhyuk sudah tidak lagi menggenggam sofa tapi meremas rambut Donghae dengan liar membuat namja itu semakin bersemangat menghisap dan menggerakan mulutnya. Tidak lupa dimainkan Twinball Eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"Hae... Ak-ku.. Oh..."

Dapat Donghae rasakan junior Eunhyuk yang mulai berkedut, membuatnya semakin kuat menghisap junior itu.

"OHH Hae! Faster! Faster! Fas... Okhhhhhh...!"

Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar. Cairan menyembur dari juniornya yang langsung ditelan oleh Donghae, sebagian lagi menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Begini ya rasanya." Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, sementara Eunhyuk bersender lemas di sofa mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

Donghae memilih untuk ikut bersender di sofa di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Setelah nafasnya mulai stabil Enhyuk menunduk, mencoba meraih celananya, tapi ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Ini belum selesai, Hyukkie-ah." Suara seductive Donghae membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri, apalagi seringai Donghae terlihat aneh dimatanya.

Donghae menunjuk ke arah TV membuat Eunhyuk membeku. Ternyata adegan film sudah sampai ke adegan inti.

Eunhyuk belum sepenuhnya sadar saat Donghae tiba - tiba berdiri dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Ya ya ya! Turunkan aku!"

Donghae tidak menggubris. Awalnya Eunhyuk mengira Donghae akan membawanya ke kamar tidur, tapi dia salah.

Pluk! Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk pelan lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah, apalagi saat dia sadar dia hanya menggunakan kaos oblong tipis tanpa lengan sementara juniornya terekspose begitu saja.

"Hae, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Melepas bajuku," jawab Donghae santai sambil membuka kaos dan celananya hingga naked total. Setelah itu dia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang reflesk mundur selangkah hingga membuatnya bersandar di tembok.

"Ha-hae..."

GRAP! Donghae mengunci Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hyukkie. Dan yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah ini..."

Sreeeet!

Donghae sukses merobek kaos oblong tipis milik Eunhyuk dan melepaskannya, membuat mereka sama - sama full naked.

"Hae, aku... Mmmmph..."

Belum selesai Eunhyuk bicara Donghae sudah menyerangnya bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Eunhyuk masih mencoba mendorong Donghae dan menutup bibirnya rapat, tapi donghae tidak menyerah. Digigit bibir Eunhyuk hingga mulut itu terbuka dan langsung diterobos dengan lidahnya.

"Mmmmphhh..."

Desahan Eunhyuk mulai terdegar, apalagi saat Donghae mulai menginvasi mulutnya. Eunhyuk menyerah untuk melawan karena diapun mulai menikmati perlakuan Donghae. Lumatan demi lumatan dibibir Eunhyuk membuat namja itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil mencoba mengimbangi permain Donghae, tapi permainan Donghae benar - benar diatasnya.

"Hae..."

Donghae melepaskan ciumanya, membuat Eunhyuk akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Donghae langsung menyerang leher Eunhyuk, sementara tangannya mulai berjelajah ditubuh Eunhyuk.

"Eugh Hae..."

Donghae kembali melumat bibir Eunhyuk. Tangannya bergerak ke pantat Eunhyuk dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ahhh..." Terdengar desahan Eunhyuk diantara ciuman mereka. Tangannya melingkar di leher Donghae.

Donghae menekan pantat Eunhyuk hingga Juniornya dan Junior Eunhyuk bertemu dan mulai menggesekkan keduanya.

"Ohhh... Ah... ahhh." Ciuman mereka terlepas karena Eunhyuk tidak lagi dapat menahan desahannya. Kepalanya terangkat memperlihatkan leher indahnya. Donghae kembali menyerang leher itu meningglkan kiss mark disana. Tangan kirinya bergerak menggenggam junior Eunhyuk, sementara bibirnya bergerak ke nipple Eunhyuk dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Ahhh Hae! Apa yang... Ah! Ini luar biasa... Akh! Hae!"

Hae semakin melumat nipple Eunhyuk bergantian dan mempercepat kocokan tangannya di junior Eunhyuk.

"Hae... Ohh... Aku hampir... Ah... Hampir Hae... Ah... Haeeee! Oh!"

Cairan sperma menyembur dari Junior Eunhyuk membuat namja itu menggelinjang. Donghae langsung memeluknya. Membiarkan namja itu mengatur nafasnya.

"Hae..."

"Hm?"

"Ini gila."

Donghae mernyeringai. "Ini baru permulaan, Hyukkie."

"Mwo?" Sebelum Eunhyuk sadar apa maksud Donghae namja itu telah membalikkan badan Eunhyuk hingga menghadap dinding. Eunhyuk langsung menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapkan dirimu, Hyukkie baby." Bisikan Donghae terdengar begitu seductive. Eunhyuk baru akan protes ketika dia rasakan tangan Donghae kembali menggenggam juniornya.

"Hae..." Ini kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk menyebut nama Donghae, dan itu membuat Donghae semakin merasa tubuhnya memanas. Dijilat dan dilumat telinga Eunhyuk membuat namja itu kembali mendesah.

Tangan Donghae menelusuri punggung Eunhyuk, merasakan halusnya kulit Eunhyuk hingga sampai ke hole Eunhyuk. Setelah melumuri hole Eunhyuk dengan sisa cairan Eunhyuk sendiri Donghae mulai mencoba memasukan jarinya ke hole Eunhyuk. Sementara bibirnya tetap menginvasi leher dan telingan Eunhyuk.

"Hae, sakit."

Donghae sudah berhasil memasukan satu jarinya dan mulai mencari titik prostat Eunhyuk.

"Ah Hae. Itu..."

Donghae menyeringai. "Siapkan dirimu, Hyukkie."

Donghae mulai memasukan juniornya ke hole Eunhyuk. Walau awalnya sempat kesulitan tapi akhirnya Junior Donghae berhasil menerobos hole Eunhyk.

"Hae... Sakiiit!" Eunhyuk mulai menitikan air matanya merasakan holenya seperti terobek.

"Tahan sedikit, Hyukkie." Donghae mengecup telinga Eunhyuk mencoba membuat Eunhyuk tenang. Sesaat mereka terdiam. Eunhyuk mulai merasa sakitnya mereda, dan sensasi aneh mulai terasa karena holenya penuh terisi.

"Move Hae, move..."

"Kamu yakin?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk membuat Donghae mulai menggerakan juniornya perlahan.

"Ahhhh." Eunhyuk masih merasa sedikit perih tapi dia juga mulai merasa nikmat. Donghae mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan mencoba menghantam titik prostat Eunhyuk, dan dia berhasil.

"Ahh Hae... Ya disitu... Ahhhh..."

Donghae mempercepat gerakannya, sementara Eunhyuk mati - matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menempel di tembok dengan tangannya.

"Ah Hyukkie.. Hole mu benar ketat... Ahhh."

Tangan Donghae bergerak ke depan dan meraih Junior Eunhyuk dan mulai mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan juniornya.

"Ahh ah ahhh... Hae... Faster! Faster, Hae! Ahhh..."

"Ahh Hyukkie... It's good! Hole mu... Ahhh... Benar - benar sempit!"

"Faster! Oh fuck! Ah Hae... Cum Hae... Hampir... Ahh hampir..."

Donghae semakin memepercepat gerakan Junior dan tangannya. Dapat dia rasakan junior Eunhyuk mulai berkedut.

"Ahh hae! Aku... Ah aku... Aku cum... Ahhhhhhhhh..."

Cairan Eunhyuk kembali menyembur membasahi tangan Eunhyuk. Ini orgasme Eunhyuk yang ketiga di hari ini. Sementara Donghae yang belum sampai bergerak semakin liar. Kedua tangannya memeluk perut Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk sudah terlihat lemas. Dapat dia rasakan Juniornya mulai berkedut.

"Ah Hyukkkie... Ahhh... Ohhh hampir... Hampir... Ham... Ohhh.. Aku sampai... Ohhhhhhhh!"

Sperma Donghae akhirnya menyembur di hole Eunhyuk. Donghae yang akhirnya lemas sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuh Eunhyuk, hingga tubuh Eunhyuk menempel di dinding. Dibelakangnya tubuh Donghae menempel di punggungnya. Aroma keringat bercampur dengan aroma sperma. Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup telinga Eunhyuk lembut.

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah. Ini luar biasa."

"Ini gila, Hae. Kegilaan yang luar biasa."

Donghae kembali mengecup telinga Eunhyuk lembut.

"Hae..."

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kapan aku akan menempel di dinding seperti ini, dan kapan 'itu' mu akan terus ada di 'itu'ku?"

Donghae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Eunhyuk. Dikeluarkan Juniornya perlahan lalu dibalik badan Eunhyuk menghadapnya. Eunhyuk menyenderkan badannya di tembok, klimaks hingga tiga kali ternyata melelahkan.

"Hae..."

"Ya?"

Rona merah terlihat di pipi Eunhyuk. "Barusan itu kita... Mmm kita..."

Donghae tersenyum lalu membelai pipi Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin tersipu malu.

"Hyukkie, jadi namjachinguku ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sepertinya mulai jatuh cinta padamu, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk menatap ke dalam mata Donghae, mencoba mencari tahu apakah sahabatnya itu sedang berbohong atau tidak, dan Donghae terlihat serius.

"Jadi namjachingumu ya?" Eunhyuk terlihat berfikir tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Aku rasa akan menyenangkan punya namjachingu sepertimu, Hae."

Mata Donghae terlihat berbinar. "Gomawo, Hyukkie-ah."

Dikecup bibir Eunhyuk, tapi kali ini dengan lembut.

"Saranghae Hyukkie..."

"Nado saranghae, Hae."

Mereka kembali berciuman lembut sesaat.

"Hae, aku ingin mandi."

Mendengar kata mandi tiba - tiba seringai muncul di wajah Donghae.

"Ya ya ya, Lee Donghae! Kenapa menyeringai seperti itu? Aish! Bergaul dengan Kyuhyun membuatmu memiliki seringai seperti dia!"

"Tidak apa - apa, Hyukkie... Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa, eoh?"

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik dengan seductive.

"Di film yang kemarin aku lihat... Mereka bercinta dibawah shower..."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat, dia tahu apa maksuda dari kata - kata Donghae.

"Aku... Aku tidak jadi mandi... Sepertinya tidak usah mandi..."

Seringai Donghae semakin lebar. "Sudah terlambat, Hyukkie chagi."

"Mwo? Tapi..."

Belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan kata - katanya Donghae sudah menariknya kebawah shower dan menyalakan air hangat. Kedua badan mereka basah seketika.

"Kamu terlihat semakin sexy saat basah, chagi."

Wajah Eunhyuk kembali bersemu merah karena pujian dan tatapan mesum Donghae. Donghae mulai melumat bibirnya, dan Eunhyuk tidak menolak karena sebenarnya dia pun masih menginginkan Donghae. Hari ini benar - benar menjadi hari yang tidak terlupakan untuk keduanya.

"Ahhh, Hae... Faster!"

**END**

**Dan akhirnya FF rated M authorpun resmi dirilis :D.. Dulu author pernah bilang nggak akan bikin FF rated M karena ga yakin bisa, tapi janji tinggallah janji #plak#.**

**Oke, author tahu ini garing, ga hot, dan gaje.. Jadi saran, kritik, curhat (?), bahkan bashingpun author terima #untuk rated M author rela terima bashing karena sadar kemampuan author bikin FF NC payah#. Tapi please! Jangan basing HaeHyuk cople! Author cuman pinjem nama mereka!**

**Akhir kata,, gomawo for read, reviewe pleaseeeee #sebar photo Donghae oppa lagi mandi -abaikan#**


End file.
